Four Nights with Phone Guy
by RubberRomero
Summary: What was the Phone Guy like, and how did his story end?


**_Four Nights with Phone Guy_**

 **Night 1**

"Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." Phone Guy said, as he ended the recording. He sat back in his chair with a phone in hand and the iPad to watch the cameras in the other. Phone Guy pulled out another audio recorder, this time it was a journal. "Journal Entry #6: Man, I haven't made one of these in a while. This new restaurant hasn't been open for too long, last time I was the Night Guard was when Jeremy had to leave due to his…incident. I really do miss the day shift, but oh well, at least it's my last week here." Phone Guy then checks the cameras and sees Bonnie near the restrooms. "I've been here far too long, and have viewed far too many things that I can't quite say or mention to anyone. This journal is for my ears only and to release this news to myself… Fazbear Entertainment is such a shady company, and I don't see why I keep coming back to this place." Phone Guy then gets out of the chair and walks over to the table to grab his drink, he takes a sip, grabs the soda and walks back to his chair with it in his hand. "Only a few more days left, just hopefully nothing happens to me like it did with Jeremy…poor kid." Phone Guy ends the recording as the clock reaches 6 AM. He grabs his jacket and walks out of the restaurant.

 **Night 2**

"Journal Entry #7: Alright, so I made sure Mike got his message for the night. Hopefully the guy does well, he seems experienced enough to handle this sort-of thing." He checks the cameras again and the animatronics are in their normal places, and he quickly browses through the rest of the pizzeria. He then pulls away the iPad and sees Golden Freddy in the room. "Oh God! Crap!" He puts the camera back up, then down again and Golden Freddy disappears. "Jeez, I don't get how this stuff works sometimes but at least I'm not dead. Not even I understand why I'm stuck here at night. Is it to keep people out?…or to keep them in?" He then shines his flashlight in the doorway after hearing footsteps and sees Chica in the right hall. He quickly closes the door. "God, they're getting more and more aggressive. It's like they know I won't be here anymore after this week or something…do they want to make sure I don't leave?" Phone Guy ends the recording there. 6 AM rolls by once again, the animatronics are in their rightful places and Phone Guy grabs his jacket and soda and walks out of the pizzeria once again. He pulls his keys out of his jacket, unlocks his car, and opens the door. He then hears a loud noise. "What? What was that…?" He walks back to the pizzeria to check on what that was, and he sees nothing. "Huh… that's odd." Phone Guy says to himself. He walks back out to his car and drives off.

 **Night 3**

"Journal Entry #8: They've been getting more and more violent… I don't know what's been going on with these guys, they haven't gotten this way for a long time." Phone Guy hears running going down the hall. "Crap, crap, crap!" Phone Guy quickly shuts the left hall door, then he hears noises in the other hall. Chica is there once again, he then shuts the right door. "What's going on with these guys? You know, I often like to compare these guys to children… they don't seem to understand stuff, but they know something's going on. Is it me leaving possibly?" He opens both doors as both Foxy and Chica are gone. Phone Guy sighs "Probably has something to do with the murders that took place here… all the shady stuff me and the rest of the staff had to cover up… this sort-of stuff isn't right, but I needed the money…" Phone Guy then sees a purple light flash in the halls. He immediately shuts the door. "W-w-what was that?! I've never seen that before! Is one of the robots malfunctioning?" He checks his watch and sees the times 6 AM. He opens the door, does his usual routine, and walks out. He then stops by the managers office and writes a note saying "strange purple light coming from animatronics? Perhaps need repairs." Phone Guy then says "You know, something odd has been happening these past few nights…oh well, at least I only have 2 more days…" He then ends the recording and leaves.

 **Night 4**

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." He hears banging on both of the doors, and tries to remain calm while leaving the message. "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you" Phone Guy clears his throat. "uh, when I did." Uh, hey, do me a favor." Banging gets louder and faster, door starts shaking violently. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" Banging on the door continues. "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." The banging on the door continues. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." Power goes out and both doors open. "You know…" Phone Guy hears a moan. "oh, no-" He's then cut off, noises followed by an animatronic screech and static on the device. Phone Guy lays there, being pulled by Freddy. He tries to get free but Freddy has a strong grip on his legs. He's being pulled by Freddy to the backroom, where he'll be stuffed inside one of the heads. Phone Guy coughs up a little blood, and looks at his watch. "5:55..." He says, he thinks to himself that he's so close, maybe he'll make it. He's not going to come back tomorrow, he promises himself and he promises God. He then realizes that he still has his other audio recorder in his pocket, the one with his journals. "Final Journal…" Phone Guy coughs up more blood. "I-I-I got attacked by them tonight… I wasn't expecting this, I thought they were different… I don't want to be stuffed inside a suit." Phone Guy starts crying a little. "I don't want to be, please God. I'll admit every thing… we had to cover up the murders so the pizzeria looks better and could continue, but it didn't work, the man! The man took disguise as an employee! I knew he was fishy, but we couldn't release that info to the public, if they knew we hired him then it wouldn't look good! I knew the purple lights meant something, I bet this was it…the man, he was wearing a purple outfit… a purple work uniform…" Phone Guy says as he starts sobbing more. Phone Guy notices they're getting close to the room, he then realizes something. "All night… I hear children's laughter… you guys, you must be the dead children! You must have possessed the animatronics!" Phone Guy says "Please, let me go, I didn't kill you! I didn't! It was another employee! It wasn't me!" Phone Guy begs, but Freddy doesn't listen. He keeps dragging. Phone Guy looks at his watch again. "5:57...I can make it…I can make it…please God!" He then drops the audio recorder "No, no, no! I need that" He tries to grab it, and you can hear his voice start fading as he talks. "God no, I'm so close! Please!" He is then dragged into the room and you hear the door get slammed shut.

 **30 Years Later**

 **Day 0**

"Woah dude, gnarly! I found old recorded messages from the old place! This could totally work for Fazbear's Fright!" Phone Dude says, he then looks at the two different audio recording devices. One says Training Logs, the other just says Journal. "Huh, I think the training ones will do better for the attraction! But man, I am awful curious about the journal one, I guess I'll just keep that one to myself!" Phone Dude says, as he walks off with the two audio logs.

 **END**


End file.
